


A Much Loved Gift

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor Who References, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Getting Ready, Happy Leonard McCoy, Happy Molly Hooper, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Leonard McCoy, Perfume, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Roleplay Logs, Secret Santa, Teasing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A year prior, McCoy thought he had found the perfect gift for his Secret Santa. But he was convinced she hated it...until one night as they were getting ready for a Christmas party.





	A Much Loved Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> I don't know why, but I've wanted to include these prompts chosen by **Dreamin** (" _PETRICHOR - (n.) the pleasant scent of rain_ " and " _Secret Santa_ ") in a fic for this series instead of one of hers. ::shrugs:: Enjoy anyway!

He was going to kill Jim. He was going to murder Rose. And he’d get away with it, too.

Secret Santa. Why had he even agreed to it? It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to get Molly a gift anyway, but of _course_ he’d gotten Molly’s name. Like he wasn’t 100% in love with the woman already, no, they had to push it. It was going to blow up in his face, mark his words.

He clicked through the website, trying to figure out what the hell to get a woman who could literally buy _anything_ she wanted. What was there that she could possibly want?

For some reason, he was browsing gifts for British people when he saw it. The perfect gift. How had he not thought of it before? She was a nerd for that one show and there was a whole mini storyline built around that scent. Grinning, he went ahead and ordered a bottle of perfume.

Petrichor.

Now the question was...did he ever tell her he’d bought it for her?

**One Year Later**

“Could you hurry up?”

“You know, Leonard, patience is not your virtue. Have I told you that?”

“A million times,” he said, moving into their bedroom. “But I waited for important stuff before, darling. You just think patience isn’t my virtue. Like you.”

“You just want the crayfish before they’re all gone,” she said, smiling into the mirror. She looked at the various bottles of perfume and picked one up that looked very familiar, spritzing it on her pulse points.

“I thought you hated that scent,” he said with a frown.

“With as often as I wear it?” she asked, a confused look on her face. “I mean, I wear it every time we go on a date. You haven’t noticed?”

“No,” he said, coming over to her and lifting her wrist up and sniffing it. Yeah, that was her scent, he realized. The one he’d come to associate with her since…

“Christmas,” she said with a smile. “A Secret Santa gift with a typewritten note, holding a bottle of Petrichor perfume? That was from you, and I knew it. I happen to keep my Whovian side really well hidden, thank you. I mean, if James and Livvy had been here then I would have assumed it might have been from one of them, but...” She moved her wrist out of his grasp and poked his nose lightly. “You knew I had all the Classic Who and New Who DVDs, and no one else did.”

“You mean you didn’t make Jim and Khan sit down and watch them with you in Lawrence?” he asked, his tone teasing.

“Well, a certain ex-boyfriend of mine knew, yes, but James didn’t,” she said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. “And you _also_ know Amy is one of my favorite companions, even though I love Clara dearly, and I knew the minute I realized what it was a bottle of.”

“Have you ever told Clara you love Amy more?”

“God, no,” she said with a laugh. “I’m the godmum to her baby! But I do love her like a sister.” She leaned in more, carefully standing on her tiptoes so as not to lose her balance with her heavily pregnant body close to his, letting her mouth hover above his. “I just happen to love my husband most.”

“I love you too,” he said, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly, then with an increased passion. There may be a good chance they wouldn’t be leaving that evening, but...well, it was worth it to know the gift had meant something to her.


End file.
